El Hombre Bicentenario
by Blankaoru
Summary: ¿Puede un corazón artificial albergar un sentimiento como el amor? Kenshin/Kaoru Este One-shot participa en el reto "Reiniciando, Las Películas de Tomoe" del Foro Sakabatto
**Declaración:**

 _ **-Rurouni Kenshin**_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de a quienes correspondan los derechos.

 _ **-Bicentennial Man o El Hombre Bicentenario**_ es una pelicula que pertenece a Touchstone Pictures y Columbia Pictures, basada en la novela "El hombre Positrónico", coescrita entre Isaac Asimov y Robert Silverberg, asi como en el cuento "El hombre Bicentenario" de Isaac Asimov.

Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre las obras anteriormente mencionadas, sin embargo las he tomado para componer el presente fanfic, sin fines de lucro, sólo con ánimo de entretención.

Portada por Nato.

Este One-shot participa en el reto "Reiniciando, Las Películas de Tomoe" del Foro **Sakabatto**

 **El hombre Bicentenario**

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **Ichi**

 **I**

 **Año 2131, Tokio.**

Entró apresurada a su departamento y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Venía nerviosa, muy nerviosa y especialmente confundida tras la confesión de él. Tiró sus cosas por ahi y pasó directo al dormitorio, donde se encerró a pesar de vivir sola. Una vez allí se apoyó contra la puerta y miró hacia arriba, intensamente, como si en el cielo raso encontrara una respuesta que supliera lo que ya sabía y le quitara esa inquietud.

Bajó los párpados con fuerza. Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar por entre sus pestañas como delicados cristales y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ahora que estaba segura de que nadie la veía, lloraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se tapó la cara y cayó sobre sus rodillas, lamentándose amargamente de su suerte. ¿Por qué eso le tenía que pasar a ella?

Lloró un largo rato. Se quedó sin lágrimas minutos después.

A pesar de ello, no podía dejar de pensar.

No podía.

Tal vez debía aceptar que algo andaba muy mal en ella.

Era lo único que podía explicar que se hubiera enamorado de quien lo había hecho.

A poca distancia de allí, sentado en un cómodo sillón con Yuki, su compañero canino a los pies, Kenshin Himura intentaba apaciguar las tormentosas emociones que amenazaban con entristecerlo. Porque él conocía, sabía demasiado de la naturaleza humana como para entender que, a pesar de estar seguro de que ella lo quería, Kaoru pudiera decidir a último minuto alejarse por siempre por él y aunque tal vez, para Kaoru, ese lapso de tiempo estuviera acotado al tiempo que viviría, para él podía ser un poco más complicado.

"Para siempre" podía ser toda la eternidad, sin duda.

Nunca antes le había pesado tanto el saberse inmortal. Siempre lo vió como una cierta ventaja que le permitiría desarrollar paso a paso sus planes. Gracias a ese tiempo extra pudo ser un artesano, un viajero incansable, un historiador, un valorado científico que hizo aportes tanto a la medicina como a la robótica. Era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero ahora, ante la sola idea de dejar de ver a Kaoru, todo su cuerpo dolía y se preguntaba si él podría sobrellevar lo que venía adelante sin ella. Tal vez sólo debió guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo y disfrutar de otra manera la compañía de ella.

Pero no podía. Kenshin siempre había ido en pos de lo que quería. Y ahora, desesperadamente, la quería a ella.

Se levantó de su sillón y salió a la playa, para mirar a lo lejos las suaves olas del mar brillar bajo la luz del atardecer. Su cabello rojo y largo se meció con el viento. Manos en los bolsillos, fue acompañado de inmediato por su amigo, sintiéndose más tranquilo caminando que sentado. El rugido del mar le parecía muy acorde a cómo le parecía retumbaba su alma.

Porque él tenía un alma, ¿verdad?

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

 _ **Dos años antes...**_

Kenshin había completado su periodo de recuperación y estaba muy contento porque iniciaba una etapa nueva de su existencia. Sonrió a su imagen en el espejo y acabó de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, junto a la chaqueta que tenía encima. Iría a visitar a una vieja amiga por unos días y la idea lo emocionaba. Le mostraría los resultados de su trabajo.

Le pareció que lucía bien y eso lo complació, asi que salió del cuarto de baño. Katsura, su colega y amigo, un hombre de sesenta años, lo examinó detenidamente. Le pidió que hiciera algunos movimientos simples y algunas muecas, tras lo que sonrió son satisfacción.

-Estás muy, muy bien. Sólo me queda desearte suerte, Kenshin. Te mereces tomarte estos días. Disfruta la vida, que para eso has trabajado tanto y luego regresa.

-Así lo haré. Gracias.

-A todo esto, mientras te acicalabas llamó tu amiga. Dijo que había enviado a buscarte hace veinte minutos, que pronto llegaría esa persona.

Tomando un pequeño bolso, Kenshin salió a la calle y seguido de Katsura se quedaron en un cómodo estar al aire libre. Pronto vieron acercarse un automóvil gris plateado, compacto.

Los automóviles fueron un dolor de cabeza durante la primera mitad del siglo XXI y si bien surgieron muchos prototipos destinados a mejorarlos e incluso hacerlos volar para descongestionar las ciudades, la crisis petrolera del 2060 casi los detuvo completamente. Esto no sucedió debido a las personas que desde antes trabajaban en combustibles cuya descomposición no afectara el medio ambiente y cuya fuente fuera renovable. Los nuevos autos que surgieron serían menos veloces, -aunque para una ciudad estaba bien-, más pequeños, livianos y con ruedas. Si bien la tecnología permitía autos "voladores", era más fácil seguir con las ruedas que legislar sobre tráfico aéreo civil.

El silente aparato se detuvo delante de Kenshin, impulsando una suave corriente de aire hacia él. La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió una muchacha. Una preciosa joven de veinticinco años, cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, cuerpo armonioso. Se quedó plantado mirándola.

-Hola. Tú debes ser el amigo de mi bisabuelita.- dijo ella de buen ánimo.

-Ehh?... ¿Oro?.-

-Lo digo por tu bolso. Ella dice que te invitó por algunos días a su casa. Esta es la entrada a la compañía Hiten, ¿no?

-S... si. Claro.

Katsura miró de reojo a Kenshin. Mientras la joven acomodaba el bolso, lo llamó aparte.

-Oye... ¿estás bien?

-S-si.-

Su amigo lo examinó a conciencia.

-Oye... lo que acabas de pasar es muy duro, incluso para tí. Quizá necesites una extensión del periodo de ajuste.

-N-no, no, Katsura, créelo, estoy bien.

-Pero es que tú no titubeas. En cuarenta años, nunca te he oído titubear.

-E... estoy bien, Katu... Katsura, no te preocupes.- dijo Kenshin y levantando una mano a modo de despedida, se sentó en el auto junto a la joven y cerró la puerta. Sus sentidos casi estallaron cuando sintió el sutil aroma que ella despedía. Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo de ajuste.

-Me llamo Kamiya Kaoru.- dijo ella mientras guiaba.- disculpa que no te saludara afuera, pero es que llevo un poco de prisa, porque mi bisabuela quiere verte. Dijo algo de una operación que te hiciste. Espero que esté todo bien.-

-Así es. Completé satisfactoriamente el tiempo de recuperación.-

-Me alegro.- dijo Kaoru, sonriéndole cuando se detuvieron ante un semáforo. Kenshin se llevó disimuladamente una mano al pecho, pensando que tal vez Katsura tuviera razón y fuera mejor regresar unos días más.- Yo también estaré unos días en casa, con ustedes, asi que si te sientes mal, puedo llevarte al hospital para que te revisen.- agregó ella.

Kaoru tomó la autopista para optimizar el tiempo y Kenshin se relajó en el asiento. No tenia intenciones de regresar a la corporación y sobre la sensación en el pecho, se empezaba a acostumbrar. Notó que la joven lo miraba de reojo.

Sabía que veía a un hombre que lucía de unos treinta y siete, mucho más joven de lo que era, de cabello largo, rojo y ojos color violeta, agradable a la vista. Se permitió girarse levemente y sonreírle. Notó que ella se ruborizaba y él bajó la mirada, pues nunca antes había hecho lo que hacía ahora. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. La notó un poco incómoda y propuso una charla sobre temas generales, descubriendo en pocos minutos a una mujer culta con quien podía hablar de todo con naturalidad y también notó que ella misma se relajaba. Al llegar a la casa Kamiya, un lugar enorme en medio de un precioso jardín, Kenshin se bajó contento y tomó su bolso. En cuanto llegaron al recibidor de la casa apareció Himura Kaori.

-Mi amigo.- dijo la anciana de ciento dos años al ir hacia él, sostenida en su bastón.- Mi querido amigo, me alegra verte. Estás muy guapo, veo que resultó lo que querías hacer.-

Kaoru observaba el encuentro, feliz de traer una alegría para su bisabuela.

-Gracias, también me siento muy feliz de verla, Damita.

Ante la mención de esa última palabra, Kaoru se tensó.

-Perdón, ¿cómo la llamaste?- dijo, llamando la atención de la pareja.

-Damita, Señorita Kaoru.-

-Pero... Bisabuelita... ¿Qué amigo tuyo es este? ¿Pensé que era un chico al que habías amadrinado?

Kaori, de ojos oscuros y cabellos blancos, levemente encorvada, se tomó del brazo de Kenshin. Él le sonreía gentil y la ayudaba con delicadeza.

-No, cariño, él es Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te he hablado tanto de él.

-Pero no es posible... ¿Es cierto que tú eres Kenshin... ese Kenshin? ¿El que le hacía medallas de madera, que la cuidaba de niña?

-Si. Ese soy yo.- contestó el aludido.- Soy ese Kenshin.-

-Pero ahora es un Kenshin muy guapo. ¿Quieres comer de mis galletas? Las preparé en tu honor, ahora que puedes saborearlas.-

La anciana se lo llevó, hablando de otras cosas y por primera vez en su vida él no pudo escucharla con toda la atención que siempre solía ponerle desde que era niña, porque una parte de sus pensamientos se quedaron con Kaoru. La Señorita Kaoru. Porque ella debió saber, con la sola mención de su nombre, que él era aquél a quien su tatarabuelo, Koshijiro Himura había comprado en el año 2021 a la compañía Hiten. Que él era aquel mítico servidor y luego amigo que había estado junto a su familia a lo largo de cuatro generaciones con su cuerpo metálico -que era con el cual salía en las fotos que de seguro le mostraron- luciendo muy distinto a su actual apariencia de hombre. Pero tampoco es que hubiera buscado ocultarle quien era deliberadamente.

Si él no hubiera olvidado presentarse al conocerla, o si ella le hubiera preguntado su nombre, antes de subirse al auto hubiera sabido que él era un robot.

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **Ni**

 **II**

Año 2131, Tokio.

-Vuelve a casa, Yuki.- dijo Kenshin a su amigo con una voz perfectamente natural. Había decidido ir a verla, le urgía terminar su conversación. Había sido puesto en funcionamiento hacía ciento diez años y en todo ese tiempo había conocido la tristeza de perder a las personas que amaba, como el señor Koshijiro o la misma Damita. Pensar en perder a Kaoru lo ponía ansioso y temeroso a la vez, sentimientos completamente nuevos para él que lo estaban haciendo actuar con poca lógica. Él sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero no podía. Se encaminó hacia su departamento. Tras anunciarse le permitieron el acceso.

Tuvo que pasar casi un siglo para que las medidas de emergencia tomadas por los humanos a partir de 2030 tuvieran alguna incidencia en el clima que había arrasado con paises completos. Se habían construído edificios que albergaban pisos abiertos con pequeños parques cada cinco niveles, creando verdaderos microclimas en ellos. A medida que Kenshin subía por el ascensor miraba a las personas recorriendo esos lugares y pensaba, con cierta ironía, que él siendo artificial prefería la naturaleza y las caminatas inmerso en ella.

-Piso 28, sección B. Hemos llegado, Señor.- le dijo una bolita flotante a su lado, con dos lucecitas celestes por ojos que comandaba el ascensor. Kenshin aún se sentía raro cuando un robot lo trataba así, pero también se sentía bien.

Se encaminó a la puerta de Kaoru, la cual se abrió al detectarlo biométricamente por el sensor.

Había llorado. Le bastó ver su cara. Debió darle más tiempo en vez de sólo un par de horas, antes de visitarla, ¡pero es que él mismo apenas podía dominarse!

-Kenshin...- dijo ella mirándose las manos, sentada frente a él.- Lo he pensado. Esta no es una buena idea.

-Lo es, Kaoru. Ya verás que si. Te haré feliz, sé que puedo hacerlo, tanto como estoy seguro, me harás a mi.

-Pero... No podemos. Nos juzgarán.- dijo ella con vehemencia levantándose.- Simplemente no se puede. Eres un robot, una máquina... especial por sobre todas las otras pero robot al fin y al cabo. Me condenarán... mi familia... ¿Qué dirá mi familia?-

Tenía razón. A pesar de los avances en la robótica, no era posible, ni se había dado el caso más que por simple fetichismo, de amor verdadero entre una máquina y una persona. Pero Kenshin tenía claro que él era más que una máquina, mucho más. Había llegado a desarrollar emociones genuinas, ideas propias, voluntad para ejecutar sus deseos sin esperar una orden. Kenshin era un robot libre, como cualquier persona y único. No había otro como él.

Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla. Sentir su cuerpo tibio y suave contra el propio. Había emociones tan humanas en él que espontáneamente se le ocurrió que así mitigaría la pena de ella y el intenso dolor que sentía en él. Nunca pensó que todo eso pasaría al conocerla, nunca había sido su intención causarle esas lágrimas. No a la mujer que le enseñó a flotar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

 _ **Dos años antes...**_

Kenshin se levantó por la noche. En realidad dormir o no dormir no era relevante para él, pues su cuerpo no se cansaba gracias a su corazón nuclear. Él podía entrar en periodos de inactividad y autoprogramarse para activarse, pero sentir una necesidad de sueño, no. Se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta al jardín de la casa y encontró a Kaoru sentada en la piscina, con los pies en el agua.

-¿No es un poco tarde para eso? Entiendo que puede _tomar_ un resfrío.-

Kaoru no lo miró. Sus sensores respecto a la postura le indicaron que estaba enfadada por algo.

-Se dice "coger un resfrío", Kenshin.

-¿Oro?... Hem...

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El titubeo.

-No pareces un robot.- dijo Kaoru luego de un rato.- Deberías parecerlo.-

Más parecía una acusación que una afirmación.

Kenshin se arremangó los pantalones y se sentó junto a ella, metiendo los pies en el agua. La joven se espantó.

-¡Oye, no deberías hacer eso!-

-Tranquila.- dijo Kenshin calmadamente.- No pasa nada. Mi piel es impermeable, tal como la suya, pero sintética.

-Pero... pero si te caes al agua te puedes hundir.-

-No soy tan pesado. Hace unos quince años en Hiten desarrollamos una especie de esqueleto bastante bueno y con un peso similar al del ser humano. Es el que tengo incorporado en mí. Si yo no aprendí a nadar fue porque antes no me podía acercar al agua y ahora creo que debería aprender. Tengo pulmones y bolsas de aire que protegen mi cerebro y que pienso que harían flotar.

-Te puedo enseñar, si quieres.- dijo Kaoru dejando la defensiva de lado.

-Por favor, no se moleste. Ya es tarde y refresca.

-De todos modos no me puedo dormir.- dijo lanzándose al agua con ropa y todo. De pie, el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-A pesar de mis mejoras, soy más pesado que un hombre promedio.- repuso Kenshin.

-Flotarás de igual modo. Ven.

Kenshin esperó que su piel fuera en verdad hermética y se lanzó al agua. Quedó de pie tal como Kaoru y junto a ella, notó que la pasaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

-No eres muy alto.-

-En ese entonces se temía que asustáramos al usuario con una mayor altura, por eso nos hicieron hasta un metro sesenta. Pude haber pedido un cuerpo más grande para mí, pero este está bien, además, gané como tres centímetros con el cambio.

-Eres interesante, Kenshin. Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar más.- repuso ella mirándolo enigmática. Luego le puso una mano en la espalda y bajó la otra hasta sus muslos.-Ahora relájate y echa tu cuerpo hacia atrás.-

Kenshin obedeció y sus piernas de pronto se elevaron. Se asustó.

-Suelta los brazos y toma aire. Eso... tranquilo, mantén el ritmo.-

Pasados unos segundos, Kaoru le enseñó a Kenshin sus manos, este se puso nervioso al saberse sin apoyo.

-Lo haces bien, ya estás flotando. Mueve un poco los brazos y te moverás.

-Qué agradable es esto.- dijo Kenshin muy contento. Por primera vez flotaba y ella estaba a su lado, vigilando que no se hundiera. Por años su cuerpo metálico si bien no le pareció pesado, pues tenía la fuerza y potencia para cargarlo, era torpe. Su rango de movimientos era límitado en comparación a este que imitaba al del ser humano. Flotar debía ser lo más parecido a volar. Flotar lo hacía sentir verdaderamente libre de ese que fue.

-Mañana te puedo enseñar a nadar de pecho.- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la piscina, un rato después. Kenshin sintió que su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo pero tras ver a Kaoru sintió que el cortocircuito que no le dio en el agua lo tendría ahora.

Como robot y sin hormonas sexuales ni nada de eso, Kenshin jamás miró a una mujer de un modo que no fuera meramente contemplativo, pero ahora... ahora sentía su sistema nervioso bombardeado por agradables sensaciones visuales, de tacto y de olfato que la Señorita Kaoru le causaba. Se preguntaba si le sucedería con otra mujer y dos semanas después decidió que sólo pasaba con ella. ¿Qué sería lo que tendría? Era parecida a la Damita cuando tenía su edad, pero él siempre sintió por la Damita la más pura ternura, nada comparado a lo que experimentaba cuando Kaoru estaba cerca suyo. Cuando ella tuvo que volver a casa luego de esos primeros días juntos, él le preguntó si podría visitarla de vez en cuando a lo que respondió que si. Desgraciadamente tuvieron que verse de nuevo antes de lo esperado.

Preparaba unos diseños cuando lo llamaron del hospital. La Damita agonizaba y quería verlo. Falleció luego de desearle lo mejor en la vida y decirle que siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Kenshin sostuvo su mano hasta que sus sensores le indicaron que su corazón ya no latía y mientras lloraba su muerte, la primera que podía llorar porque su cuerpo metálico de antes no podía expresar emociones, no sabía que Kaoru, desde la puerta lo miraba atentamente.

Fue unos meses más tarde, en una cena que compartían, que Kaoru comentó:

-En el funeral de mi bisabuela tú estabas verdaderamente desolado. ¿verdad?

Kenshin asintió, aunque no entendía a qué iban sus palabras. Kaoru tomó un poco de vino.

-A veces dudo de que seas un robot. Pareces más humano que nosotros. Dime, ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste distinto o te fabricaron así?-

-Sólo sucedió.- dijo Kenshin, sentado en el césped de su jardín, donde compartían la cena.- Rompí sin querer un juguete de la Damita y me dio pena ver que llorara por eso. Creo que ese fue el inicio de todo. El ingeniero que me diseñó me examinó. Dijo que mi cerebro de positrones funciona con fórmulas algoritmicas que ante una situación me guían a una respuesta predeterminada, pero que al parecer en una de esas fórmulas un cálculo tuvo un error y ese error fue causando que a lo largo del tiempo yo evolucionara mi forma de pensar y desarrollara emociones. Eso no se esperaba de ningún robot y de hecho, gracias al señor Himura que me impulsó a tener personalidad y me protegió, no pudieron destruírme, porque los demás robots como yo fueron desarmados o reprogramados. Ya no queda ningún modelo "Sessha 01" como yo. Los busqué hace años pero no encontré nada.

-O sea que eres único.-

-Si, creo que si.-

-Yo no lo creo. Estoy segura.- dijo ella mirándolo.

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **San**

 **III**

Año 2131, Tokio

Kaoru sintió que Kenshin se acercaba y sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, con fuerza moderada para no lastimarla y pudo sentir en cada uno de los sensores bajo su piel, su cuerpo temblar.

-No es posible...- insistía.- Simplemente... no podemos. Kenshin, yo siempre quise ser mamá, ¿lo puedes entender? Tú no te puedes reproducir y es una lástima...-

-¡Entonces, ya habías pensado en esto!.- dijo Kenshin sintiendo una punzada en sus circuitos, de felicidad.- Ya nos has imaginado viviendo juntos.

Kaoru no supo qué contestar. No podía imaginar nada porque se casaría. Sólo puso atención. Escuchó atentamente el latido del corazón de Kenshin y quiso engañarse pensando que era un hombre, algo fácil porque se sentía como tal. Ella podía sentir su musculatura, su calor, su suavidad. Incluso en sus ojos violeta podía encontrar el reflejo de un alma que sufría y velaba por ella. Delicadamente, Kenshin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo. Sólo tú y yo. Nos iremos lejos, puedo cambiar mi aspecto, nadie puede diferenciarme de un ser humano, ni siquiera otro robot. Donde nadie nos conozca, tú y yo podremos ser felices.- susurró a su oído.

Nunca había anhelado algo tanto como la aprobación de ella.

\- Por favor... por favor, Kaoru... Sólo un sí tuyo le dará sentido a todo lo que he hecho, a mi vida.

Sin querer, Kenshin había dado en el clavo sobre las inseguridades de Kaoru.

-Es que eso temo... que lo que tú piensas es amor, sea sólo una reafirmación para tí de lo humano que te has vuelto. Tener algo con una mujer humana sería lo que te falta para ser un hombre.

Las palabras de Kaoru lo golpearon. La soltó. Nunca pensó que sus ambiciones lo alejarían algún día de la mujer que quería. Sus secretores identificaron la señal de dolor agudo y abrieron paso a pequeñas lágrimas.

La soltó y se dio la vuelta. No quería que ella lo viera, no inspiraría lástima, pero le costaba disimular la afectación en su voz.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez... fue... el mejor día de mi vida. Todos los sensores, todas las mejoras que puse en mi cuerpo se volvieron locos al mismo tiempo contigo, incluso mi corazón tomó otro ritmo. Esas eran cosas de las que yo sólo sabía por los libros o por lo que decían otras personas y nunca pensé que me fueran a pasar. Esto no es usarte como reafirmación. Lo que siento por ti es lo que me reafirma. Y sin importar lo que digas, sea cual sea su respuesta, yo sé que te amaré mañana.- dijo esforzándose en modular su voz.- Y al caer la noche... y cada día... y cada año, créeme, Kaoru que yo que te amaré. No podría amarte más de lo que ya hago. Simplemente eres única para mí, sólo con verte entiendo que toda mi búsqueda y mi esfuerzo por acercarme a ser un humano ha sido para que tú pudieras amarme. Y si me dijeras que retrocediera todo ese camino para que me dejaras quedar a tu lado, yo lo haría porque no me importa sin ti.-

Kaoru rodeó a Kenshin lentamente y éste escondió un poco su cara de ella. Pero la joven se apegó a su pecho, acomodándose entre sus brazos. Él la cobijó.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Sólo soltó la última lágrima y lo besó en los labios.

Kenshin la abrazó y con ese intinto que tenía, lo supo.

Había sido aceptado.

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 _ **Unos días antes...**_

-¿Quieres bailar?-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con la mano extendida hacia él, preciosa en su traje de fiesta. Se encontraban en el matrimonio del hermano de ella.

-N... no sé bailar.- dijo.

-Es más fácil que flotar. Ven, es un tema suave.

Kenshin se levantó y tomó su mano, permitiendo que ella lo llevara a la pista.

-Sólo sígueme.- dijo la joven cerca de su oido, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Guiado sutilmente por ella, Kenshin pronto captó el patrón para moverse según la música que escuchaba. Era como flotar en el agua y a su juicio, la canción terminó muy pronto. Qué agradable era tener a Kaoru entre sus brazos. La sensación lo abrumó. Quería prolongarla como todo lo que tenía relación con ella.

-Gracias por bailar conmigo.- dijo Kaoru feliz y caminó al otro lado del salón. Kenshin no tuvo que volverse para saber hacia quién iba.

Hacia el novio.

A lo largo de su vida Kenshin había conocido a personas que captaban su interés, otras que ganaban su simpatía y otras que les daba lo mismo. Nunca le había pasado, como hasta ahora, conocer a alguien que deseaba no tener que ver nunca más. Eso sentía hacia el novio de Kaoru.

-Es que de verdad no sé qué le ve ella. La Señorita Kaoru es una mujer muy cálida, con... ¿cómo se dice? Los sentimientos a flor de piel y ese Shinomori es frío, no tiene atenciones con ella. Ella se merece algo mejor que él.- decía el lunes molesto, mientras intentaba encontrar el error en un plano tridimensional. Katsura lo miraba de reojo.

-Kenshin, si Kaoru lo eligió, debe estar bien. Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate.

-Pero es que no entiendo. No lo entiendo. Tienes un cuerpo real, con el que puedes abrazar, contener... ¡Y no lo usas! Es decir... el mío metálico le hubiera quedado mejor a él que a mi. ¡Yo lo he visto cuando bailaban, ni se le acercó! En cambio yo la pude estrechar. Eso es bailar.

Con una risita, Katsura miró el plano de Kenshin y apuntó unas líneas con su lápiz. Había encontrado la falla con sólo un vistazo.

-Amigo, tu problema es que estás enojado...

-No, no lo estoy.

-Claro que lo estás. Lo estás porque estás celoso. Te da rabia que Shinomori tenga algo que tú quieres y no me refiero a un cuerpo humano real. Es por ella, ¿cierto? Desde que la conociste que tu tema principal es Kaoru y desde que sacó a ese novio de no se dónde que ni tú te soportas.

Kenshin detuvo su trabajo. Se quedó boquiabierto. Honestamente, no había pensado en eso.

-¿Celoso yo?

-Si. Estás celoso.- siguió Katsura, encontrando otro error en el plano.- Y a mi parecer tienes dos opciones. O le dices lo que sientes o te quedas callado y dejas de reclamar y te concentras en el trabajo..

-Pero... pero... si estoy celoso...- Kenshin miró a Katsura, entristecido de pronto.- No tengo esperanza porque... significa que la amo pero... jamás podré ser aceptado por ella.

Con el plano corregido, Katsura le aplicó nuevamente al renderizado tridimensional para verlo por dentro y por fuera. Mientras se hacía la simulación de material delante de sus ojos, miró a su amigo pelirrojo cabizbajo. Lo quiso animar.

-Tú siempre has sido muy valiente, Kenshin. Tú fuiste el primer y único robot en pedir y pagar por su libertad hace ya como ochenta años, en solicitar permiso para llevar ropa encima, el que se sometió a una cirugía reconstructiva completa aún pudiendo dañar su cerebro. Yo te he llegado a admirar y pienso que podrás reponerte a esto.

Con verdadera tristeza, Kenshin lo miró. El nunca dejó de querer a su primer amo, ni a la Damita. Él sabia que de igual modo, nunca dejaría de querer a la Señorita Kaoru con esa fuerza que sólo un ser humano podía comprender y no quería sufrir toda su existencia con eso. Se excusó con Katsura y salió a caminar para despejarse.

Hacía ya dos años que conocía a Kaoru y no dejaba pasar más de una semana para verla. Ahora que tenía un nombre para lo que sentía decidió ponerse en marcha. Se dirigió a la salida del trabajo de ella y esperó. La joven sonrió al verlo.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru asintió. Él notó ese adorable rubor que siempre llegaba a sus mejillas después de saludarlo y esta vez le dio una interpretación favorable para él. La invitó a su casa y caminaron hacia allá por la orilla de la playa.

-Dime.

-Seño... Kaoru.- se corrigió al recordar que ella le pidió que la tuteara.- Kaoru, ¿Cómo sabes que tu novio es la persona correcta para compartir tu vida?

-Oh, sólo lo se. Es el indicado.

Dieron algunos pasos lentamente, el viento moviendo sus cabellos.

-Recuerdo que el señor Koshijiro le dijo una vez a la Damita que ella debía buscar a un esposo que la quisiera, que la respetara. Que fuera como un buen compañero de viaje para la vida, con quien pudiera conversar, entretenerse. Con quien incluso el silencio fuera agradable.

-Aoshi es muy silencioso, estaremos bien.- dijo Kaoru.

-Pero... ¿estás segura de que es él correcto?

-Ya me preguntaste eso. Kenshin, ¿qué pasa?

Kenshin la miró. No se molestó en contestar.

-¿Y tú lo quieres?-

-Claro que lo quiero, por eso nos casaremos. ¿Por qué preguntas esto? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Es sólo que me preguntaba... qué tanto sabía él de usted, si sería capaz de darle una buena compañía. Porque usted... es una gran conversadora y es una mujer vivaz que disfruta de los paseos, de comer sentada en el pasto, de bañarse por las noches y de ofrecer su amistad a algo como yo.-

-Kenshin...- murmuró Kaoru mirándolo, repentinamente emocionada... y un poco triste.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que él la hará feliz, que complacerá sus caprichos, que será bueno con usted... contigo.- se corrigió.- Porque pienso que incluso yo estoy más capacitado que él para todo eso.-

Al escucharlo, Kaoru se detuvo. No lo miró, pero se llevó las manos al pecho y Kenshin notó que temblaba.

-No sabes lo que dices.- murmuró.

-Lo sé.- respuso Kenshin, tomándole las manos para darles calor.- Sé que estoy más capacitado porque te conozco y nada me complace más que ver una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Tú eres mi amigo.-

-Yo sé, por tus reacciones desde que nos conocemos, que no te soy indiferente y que si yo fuera de carne y hueso podría estar en lugar de Aoshi. Es cierto, ¿verdad?-

Como si de repente se hubiera cansado, Kaoru exhaló aire y miró hacia abajo.

-Lo es. Para qué negarlo ya.-

Kenshin puso una mano de ella en su pecho, para que sintiera su corazón. Al sentir su latido, Kaoru levantó la vista hacia él.

-Ken...-

Bajando la cabeza, los labios de Kenshin llegaron a los suyos, presionando con suavidad. Al separarse, ella lo miró asombrada. Él también lo estaba de su propio atrevimiento pero algo lo instó a continuar. Le puso una mano bajo el mentón y la sostuvo para besarla de nuevo. Kaoru no se retiró.

La tomó por la cintura, la presionó por la espalda mientras ella enredaba los brazos tras sus cuello. Un momento tan único, tan perfecto en que él tuvo la absoluta certeza de que era correspondido.

-Dame la oportunidad, Kaoru, a mí, por favor.- dijo cuando dejaron de besarse y la abrazó.- Por favor. Yo te haré feliz, porque te amo.-

Kaoru se había quedado quieta entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Él sabía que la imitación era perfecta, que si ella no hubiera sabido que era "Kenshin", jamás se habría dado cuenta de que era un robot. Tenía todo en su lugar, musculatura, calor corporal, sudoración. Todo.

-Yo no puedo hacer esto.- dijo repentinamente, soltándose. Kenshin alcanzó a frenarla de una mano.- Por favor, déjame ir. Kenshin, esto no es fácil.-

-Sólo dame una oportunidad...

-Es que no puedo, tú no puedes sentir lo que dices.

-Conoces la profundidad de mi dolor y mi desolación. Las has visto. Sólo piensa en eso cuando te preguntes hasta cuánto podría llegar a amarte.

La joven se soltó de él y se alejó con rapidez de allí.

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O**

 **Shi**

 **IV**

 **Año 2131, Tokio.**

-Perdóname.- murmuró Kaoru, acurrucada contra Kenshin. Él sostenía su mano y la besaba con adoración y gentileza.- También te he querido desde que nos vimos, pero no quería aceptarlo, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría porque aunque siempre parecías ser tan afín a mi, nunca pensé que podrías amarme por ser un... por... tú sabes. Me llegué a sentir ridícula por pensar en eso y me conseguí un novio para ver si podía estar con otra persona y olvidar esas ideas sobre nosotros, pero no pude y ahora me he portado mal. Tengo que terminar con Aoshi.

-Aoshi... ya no me cae tan mal. No fue hasta que te vi con ese novio tuyo que no me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Nunca vi raro adorar cada segundo contigo, pero es que para mí, todo esto ha sido por primera vez.-

-Yo también adoro cada segundo contigo. Y quiero vivirlos a tu lado.-

Habían hecho el amor tranquilos cuando ella bajó sus barreras, porque incluso para eso el cuerpo de Kenshin estaba bien replicado y así como Kaoru alcanzó el éxtasis, él también pudo. Kenshin pensó que por eso le regalaría a Katsura y su hijo, quien lo ayudaba últimamente, un modelo nuevo de riñones para que desarrollaran.

-Kenshin, voy a cancelar un matrimonio y no quiero pensar lo que dirán mi padres.

Kenshin la besó una vez más para acallarla y para demostrarle que incluso un cuerpo artificial podía albergar un alma, demostrándole toda su ternura, toda su pasión y toda su necesidad de ella, quedando encantado con la retribución de la joven. Sentía la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, su calidez, su sabor. Pudo recoger en su boca el conocimiento de su textura, de cómo de sentía un pezón, el contorno de un hombro, sus labios entre los suyos. Al día siguiente Kaoru enfrentaría la realidad.

En efecto, la familia de Kaoru puso el grito en el cielo, pero tomada la decisión de estar con él, ella no echó pie atrás. Se mudaron por ahí y establecieron su hogar. Para Kaoru, Kenshin era la pareja perfecta, con quien podía tener apasionadas discusiones y apasionadas reconciliaciones. Ella no lo dudaba, él era un hombre que quizá no había salido de una matriz, pero hombre. Tenía una personalidad definida que ella adoraba y además... Kenshin era muy guapo. Él seguía trabajando en el laboratorio pero hacía cosas que la preocupaban, como cuando solicitó al hijo de Katsura que le instalara un patrón de sueño.

-Es insoportable observarte dormir y no poder hacer nada, como hablarte.- argumentó. Ahora necesitaba descansar para mejorar el rendimiento de su batería, ocho horas diarias.

Con el paso de los años, Kaoru realmente llegó a olvidar que era un robot, hasta que un día, pasando por la calle vieron una pareja de novios. Ella no pudo evitar mirar a la joven de blanco y Kenshin notó ese gesto. Quería complacerla, nada era más importante para él que lograr una de sus sonrisas.

-Ningún tribunal te permitirá casarte, porque no eres humano.- le dijo Sasuke, el abogado de la familia leal a él.- Lo siento, Kenshin, sólo las personas se casan con personas.

-Muy bien. Iniciemos un juicio para que me declaren humano, aunque sea por honor.-

Kenshin conocía los juicios. Los había vivido para obtener su libertad, su cuenta bancaria. Sasuke por su parte era un hombre que gustaba de los desafíos. Solicitó una reunión con una Senadora del Tribunal Global para plantearle el caso, pero la respuesta no fue muy buena porque el parlamento se declaraba incompetente.

-Necesitamos tiempo. Mucho tiempo para preparar el caso y lograr la aceptación. Señor Himura, estoy al tanto de sus enormes aportes a la humanidad en lo cultural, en lo artístico y en lo científico, de hecho yo misma estoy usando un hígado artificial desarrollado por usted, sin embargo si presentamos esto como argumento para obtener su Humanidad, sólo conseguiremos que se piense que hubo una intencionalidad por su parte para obtener este beneficio aunque sabemos que no es cierto.

-¿Entonces qué me queda por hacer? No puedo exponer a mi mujer, presentándola...

-No, señor Himura, ni aunque presente mujer ni familia, es imposible que sea aceptado porque usted... -La mujer se movió un poco incómoda.- Señor Himura, usted es un robot. Una máquina que mediante una serie de impulsos eléctricos y cálculos anómalos desarrolló personalidad. Y voluntad e incluso, yo díría que humanidad, pues realmente yo lo siento como una persona tal como el señor Sagara Sasuke aquí presente, pero hay algo que usted no tiene y es lo que nos define como personas. Y es el tiempo. Señor Himura Kenshin, su tiempo de funcionamiento es ilimitado. El nuestro no.

La senadora no tuvo que decir más, ni Kenshin necesitó escucharlo. Era cierto... tan cierto. Aún cuando Kaoru lucía de cuarenta teniendo ochenta y tantos, aún cuando su cuerpo funcionaba a las maravillas gracias a los implantes robóticos que él diseñó para extender su vida todo lo que pudiera... una vez le había dicho que se sentía un poco cansada de eso. Porque sin importar lo que deseara un ser humano, al final algo en lo más profundo de su ser los hacia aceptar y esperar la muerte. Kaoru moriría de todos modos y él no y la idea lo devastó. No tenía mucho tiempo para hacer lo que se le acababa de ocurrir y fue a la empresa Hiten a plantear su nuevo pedido.

A pesar de que Sasuke y Kuro, el hijo de Katsura, trataron de impedírselo, tuvieron que ceder. Cinco años después, le inyectaron un compuesto que como la sangre, degradaría su sistema, llevándolo al cese de sus funciones en unas cuantas décadas. Esto oxidaría su piel y le causaría problemas, pero a Kenshin no le importó.

-Bienvenido a la condición humana.- dijo Kuro.- Definitivamente has pasado la prueba para ser un hombre. Has hecho algo tremendamente estúpido.

Con todo en regla, Kenshin fue a presentarse nuevamente ante la senadora quien arregló una audiencia con otros senadores para solicitar su Humanidad. Kaoru, conmovida con el asunto, lo acompañó, sin importarle exponerse como "la mujer del robot"

-No tengo más recursos para pedir mi Humanidad que este, el de arreglar mi propia muerte. Quiero que se me considere humano porque los he amado, los he estudiado, los he comprendido y me han comprendido. Mi admiración hacia ustedes me ha hecho querer ayudarlos en alargar sus vidas con mis proyectos y con los medios adquiridos, conseguir mi actual aspecto y cuerpo. Ahora, tal como cualquier de ustedes, tengo la premura de lograr mis objetivos porque mi tiempo ya no es infinito. Por favor, consideren mi petición. Otórgenme la Humanidad. No haré nada malo a nadie ni me alzaré, solo... sólo quiero cumplir mi sueño y el de la persona que amo. Quiero ser reconocido como un Humano y si no logra disuadirlos lo que he hecho, al menos moriré con dignidad luchando por lo que he creído y por quien he amado.

Kenshin se bajó de su podio y se retiró junto a Kaoru, que le sonreía dándole ánimos. Muy serios, los senadores se fueron a debatir. El Tribunal Global se tomaría algunos años para estudiar el caso y sus antecedentes y en ese tiempo, aún cansada, Kaoru se propuso vivir todo lo que pudiera para acompañarlo mientras salía la sentencia.

No quería dejarlo solo, de ninguna forma. Quería recibir su cabeza sobre su pecho como cada noche, como a él le gustaba ser mimado y otras contenido. Su amado Kenshin.

Sasuke trabajó arduamente en el caso de Kenshin para ayudarlo a obtener su Humanidad y presentó todos los estudios que la senadora le pidió. Pero con las clonaciones de todo tipo de plantas y animales, el Tribunal Global debió regular severamente sobre eso en forma prioritaria. El caso de Kenshin al ser poco importante en comparación fue dejado de lado y sólo la insistencia de Sasuke logró mantenerlo abierto, porque nunca se rindió.

El aspecto de Kenshin cambió con el tiempo, luciendo como un anciano debido a la degradación en sus sistemas que afectó su piel y su esqueleto se encorvó un poco. Con el paso de los años Kaoru pudo ver en él el temor de que no le dieran la Humanidad y la duda sobre si hacía lo correcto. Una noche le llegó a preguntar si no habría sido mejor liberarla para que fuera feliz con un hombre y esas inseguridades que le mostraba sólo colmaron más su corazón de amor y ternura por él.

Un día, finalmente recibieron el anuncio de que el Tribunal Global tenía una sentencia. Kaoru, de ciento diecisiete años, acompañaba a Kenshin en la cómoda reposadera en la que se encontraban. Una androide los atendía, pues Kenshin dependía de oxígeno y Kaoru no estaba mejor.

-¿Y si no resulta?.- preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru le tomó la mano, mirándolo con admiración. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Yo nunca necesité un vestido de novia para ser feliz contigo, ni que seas más o menos de lo que eres. Kenshin, siempre te he amado.

Kenshin apretó su mano, sus palabras lo habían emocionado y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sonriéndole a su mujer al notar la sinceridad de su mirada. La pantalla se encendió con las novedades del Tribunal y aunque Kaoru prestó atención, Kenshin la miró a ella. Total, que podía escuchar.

-Hoy, con fecha 21 de Junio de 2221, este tribunal declara que, a partir de lo documentos presentados oportunamente por la compañía Hiten, se constata que Kenshin Himura fue puesto en funcionamiento el día 20 de Junio de 2021, teniendo al día de hoy 200 años, siendo de esta manera, después de Matusalém, el Hombre más longevo del mundo. Felicitaciones, señor Himura, esté donde esté escuchando esto. Su Humanidad es reconocida por el Tribunal Global. Por ende, su matrimonio con Kamiya Kaoru se considera legal al ser validado por nosotros, tal como solicitó.

Kaoru apretó la mandíbula, emocionada. Se volvió a Kenshin, pero él dormía con la sonrisa que le dedicó. Una mirada al androide que los asistía le confirmó lo que pensaba.

-Si no necesitaste escucharlo... es que también fuiste muy feliz conmigo, verdad...- dijo quitándole el suministrador de oxígeno.- Mi único gran amor.

Se acurrucó a su lado como pudo y se durmió también para no volver a despertar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin Hombre Bicentenario.

Marzo 18, 2016.

Notas de Autora:

Ha sido complicado narrar esta mezcla de historias. El Hombre Bicentenario es una película que me encanta y el cuento del mismo nombre nunca ha dejado de soprenderme. Si hubiese sido por mí hubiera hecho una transcripción palabra por palabra del cuento de Isaac Asimov, pero no iba con el espíritu de este concurso ni con el mío, pero es que es muy fabuloso. Yo acá no pude poner todas esas maravillosas teorías porque igual me fui por el tema romántico. Espero que les guste a pesar de no ser una historia de amor muy usual.


End file.
